This is a pilot study to examine the pharmacokinetics of ceftazidime in healthy volunteers with renal dysfunction requiring continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) following a single 2 gram dose administered intraperitoneally. The serum and dialysate concentration profiles over the 48 hours study period will be determined.